Benkei Hanawa (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Benkei Hanawa (花輪ベンケイ, Hanawa Benkei) is one of the main characters in the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series. He was originally a member of the facehunters as an underling to Kyouya. He and Kyouya later reformed as best friends who joined with Ginga and Kenta as a group to combat the Dark Nebula. Physical Appearance Benkei is a largley built boy with a round build on both body and face. He has a oval nose, large eyes and chubby cheeks aswell as a large firm jaw. He had short hair with large eyebrows and and unkept sideburns until he began wearing a beanie and tripped his sideburns to a point. Originally Benkei wore alarge jacket over a tshirt aswell as a neclace made of beyblades around his neck. He also wore sandals and shorts to complete his intimidating attire. After disbanding the facehunters and training with Kyouya, Benkei changed his outlook completely. He dresses far more friendly, wearing a beanie with a bull skull insignia is about as intimidating as it gets. He also wears a longsleeved jacket that hangs over the his waste and his shorts. He finishes his new attire with fingerless gloves and boots. Personality Benkei was originally a puppet for Kyouya, taking on his traits of being a bully to weaker bladers like Kenta. Benkei was very mean towards his enemies and embarrassed when he was defeated. Benkei underwent a major change after training with Kyouya, he became a much more friendly and determined person who only wished to pursue his love for beyblade. He is more devoted to Kyouya then ever for helping him but is now his partener rather then his puppet. History Benkei lived as a ruthless member of the Face Hunters gang led by Kyouya Tategami. He bullied weaker beybladers and created a necklace from their beyblades. Plot The Face Hunters continued to bully other blader until they came across Kenta Yumiya who stood up to them. Benkei tried to bully Kenta out of beyblading but he refused and so the two battled. Although Benkei had the upper hand, Kenta was supported by another beyblade named Ginga Hagane from the sidelines who helped Kenta defeat Benkei's Bull with motivation. Benkei retreated to Kyouya and told him of both beybladers, Kyouya decided to kidnap Kenta in order to lead Ginga into a trap. Benkei and ninty nine other Face Hunters surrounded Ginga and threatened to attack. Ginga took there challenge head on and defeated all of them in a matter of seconds with his Pegasus. Benkei retreated while Kyouya battled Ginga atop the hideout. Before Benkei knew it, the hideout was destroyed and the Face Hunters were over. Benkei was later found by Kyouya who convinced him to become a different person, who would train with Kyouya to prepare for Battle Bladers. Benkei agreed and trained with Kyouya and even further customized his Bull into Dark Bull. Battle Bladers Benkei accompanied Kyouya to Battle Bladers with a new wardrobe and a new Beyblade which made his new friends Ginga and Kenta unable to recognize him. Excited and ready for battle, Benkei is extactic about being the first chosen for battle. But is opponent is the feared and dangerous Ryuuga who was able to defeat Ginga with ease. Benkei refuses to back down and is ready to take the tyrant head on. Benkei starts off strong by exploiting Bull's new spin track; Horn 145 to overpower Ryuuga's L-Drago with brute force. Benkei appears to beat Ryuuga at every turn, proving his new power to Ginga and Kyouya. But Ryuuga reveals it was simply a ploy to use Benkei's raw power to damage L-Drago allowing him to evolve it into Lightning L-Drago! Benkei trys to fight back but is simply outmatched by Ryuuga's new found strength. The pure force of Lightning L-Drago is enough to beat Bull's Horns and injure Benkei with every attack. Benkei strands firm to the very end where L-Drago destroys Bull and injures Benkei. Kyouya< rushes to Benkei's side and tells Benkei that he is proud of him. That is simply enough for Benkei to here that he is now partners with his former boss and Kyouya continues by vowing to defeat Ryuuga. In Benkei's absence, Kyouya defeats Tetsuya who badmouthed Benkei and then goes on to face Ryuuga, while Benkei watches consciously from the infirmary. Kyouya is defeated and he nearly sacrificed his Leone to defeat Ryuuga. He is dragged out on a stretcher, where he ends up in the infirmary with Benkei, who thanks him for fighting. In the final battle, it is Ginga who faces Ryuuga and Kyouya leads all his friends and Benkei to protect him from Ryuuga's darkness then gives them their blader spirits to evolve his beyblade. With his new power, Ginga defeats Ryuuga once and for all, finally defeating the Dark Nebula. Big Bang Bladers Beyblades *'Bull 125SF': Benkei's first beyblade, he used it's power to bully weaker beybladers but lacked control of it's potential power. After training with Kyouya, he customized Bull into Dark Bull H145SD. *'Dark Bull H145SD': While training with Kyouya for Battle Bladers, Benkei further customized his Bull into Dark Bull H145SD. It is a powerful balance type that Benkei exploits as an attack type, using the Horn145 Spin Track to dominate opponents with raw power. The power was enough to destroy L-Drago although Ryuuga allowed it so that it could evolve. Beybattles Appearances Volume 1 * Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 001: Descending Pegasis! * Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 002: Leone's Roar Gallery Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters